DAWN
by KCGollahon
Summary: Dawn Swan just wants to be left alone by her ex, but when he doesnt take the hint she's ready to do anything to repulse him as much as he repulses her, and then there's that cute native boy she's meet too, whats up with him? she's trying to find out
1. Chapter 1 Let Me Go

Fanfic- after 'Breaking Dawn'

Title- Dawn

Characters

Dawn- college student come for an internship trip to la push to study the culture, heritage, artifacts, ectect.

Lucas- upperclassman college student come with internship trip to help guide the newbie's, had deluded himself in to thinking dawn still likes him, he is her ex boyfriend.

Professor Jordan Michaels- working with a museum on this internship campaign, found dawn to be very enthusiastic, though a first year college student asked dawn to come along for the experience but she was only really going to make her own notes when she had time she was basically there officially as their errand runner.

Extra students-…….

Time/Setting-

Four and a half years after the "Volturi Incident"

Mostly takes place in LaPush and some in Forks

Hey guys I just wanted to say that I've done some construction and though it seems the same there are differences in this chapter, thanks for your support and enjoy

Chapter One- Let Me Go

Stepping off of that crowded charter bus felt so good, and finally we were here! I couldn't wait to get started on my notes and evaluations, though OFFICIALLY I was here as an errand student to give the upperclassmen more time for their own studies and so forth. I sighed as I turned and headed to were the Professor was having everyone gather, I guess it was an early 'here are the rules' meeting so I stayed in the back were I could still hear him but if I just happened to do something wrong I can Feign ignorance. Not that with Dr.M it would matter, he knew me too well, he'll get me into trouble anyway, I swear that man finds it amusing when I get utterly and absolutely impulsive as he makes me mad.

But apparently I was wrong he was introducing us to some of the Reserve natives that got my attention for like three seconds I scanned the two over committed them to memory than got bored. I swear having photographic memory and ADHD was a curse sent to me from hell itself. Not to mention my damn asthma, but as I was trying to bring my thought back to me from space and what other possible disorders I might have. Something lightly reaches around my shoulders and rested there, not moving. I glowered as my sneaking suspicion was confirmed as the hand on my shoulder dropped to my waist and squeezed me to an unnaturally stone hard body, his too sweet scent filled my lungs and caused me to gag a little, when did he start to smell like THAT, ugh it was utterly repulsive. I wanted to vomit; I struggled away from him without a word. He was reluctant but he finally let go.

"Lucas, what the hell are you doing?" I already knew his answer though, we'd had this conversation so many times since he'd come back and I always hated it.

"I'm holding you, I don't think you realize how difficult you're being." He replied and smiled an alluring smile that would have worked last summer but not any more now it just angered me to see it, he gave it to any girl that looked at him these days so it meant nothing to me.

"Tcsh, I. Don't. Date. Idiots. Twice." I emphasized each word so it would sink into his head quicker and then my thought process was gone and I had to leave before he recognized the look on my face and deluded himself even farther into thinking that I was flustered by his presence so I decided to work my way through the crowd of chattering people and to the professor, that seemed like a good idea cause he stayed away from me if I was with the Professor. I sighed again heavily when I got to Dr.m's side, but didn't interest myself quite yet, it would be rude and, though as scatter brained as I was, I did try anything not to seem rude, I was just straight forward I had to be otherwise I would never be coherent. I've learned to deal with this through out my life, most people don't understand how hard it is not to be impulsive for me, it's very difficult.

"hi." A deep voice sounded behind me without me even realizing someone was there. Luckily it wasn't Lucas, it was someone totally different, polar opposites, it was kind of funny. I wanted to laugh; of course I held my tongue. Where Lucas was naturally pale and cold, with fair hair and deep amber or coal eyes and a slight but sturdily built body, this guy was darkly tan, russet almost, and warm, with shaggy black hair, and dark black eyes, not menacing like Lucas's, his had a light emitting from within them, instant charisma, how fitting I thought to myself then I noticed how HUGE this guy was, like ENORMOUS, I mean a bodybuilder could be put to shame, by this twenty five year old? Something in his face suggested something slightly younger and yet something older, it was so odd to see, but intriguing.

"Hi!" I said back enthusiastically, he had my attention and though unusual I didn't feel my mind tying to slip away. It didn't want to, it's like he had a gravitational pull. I smiled he was a sun! "I'm Dawn, you're big." I blurted out, well my scattered brainess was cured but not my impulsiveness, how dull, actually this would be interesting. "Sorry I'm a little more impulsive than other people, I'm really straight forward. It rattles people sometimes, sorry." I said again with a shrug, and he just smiled a big grin, it was cool, I didn't feel pressured to be polite I could just be me, I could BREATHE around him, I felt my own smile broaden, it been so long since I'd smiled like that before.

"Jacob, hhhmmm, rattles, huh? Do I look like I rattle easy? " he asked humor easy on his face.

I shrugged again before I replied. "I don't know, I have only just met you, and from past experiences I'll say I'm a bad person at judging character." The humor hit my voice but my eyes never lied, and the way he was staring at those green orbs I knew he saw the hidden truth there. He sighed.

"Been there, done that." He said nonchalantly, but I could tell he HAD been there and DONE that, he and i were equally hurt and healing. "But do to your circumstances of being here we could hang how's that."

"that seems cool I guess, but im always gonna be "on call" so bring friends in case I have to bale, kays? That way it doesn't seem like im a total flake."

He chuckled, I felt my brow furrowed.

"what's so funny?"

"nothing, nothing."

"Great now I'm gonna try to see what you meant. It's not going to leave me alone till I figure it out now," I sighed. "There goes my mind for the rest of the day, now I'll be nothing but totally speechless to everyone else," than my outlook brightened. "Unless, you would like to enlighten me?" I asked coyly, he seemed to consider it than he smiled hugely and said a plain and simple "No." I sighed in frustration, and then I stiffened. I smelled him and I couldn't mask the absolute disgust from my face, but looking into Jacob's face I could see the exact same look, its as if he mirrored my face, it was kind of funny it caused me to stifle a laugh which brought Lucas's arm around me again, ugh he never gave up, and turned me to look at him.

"what are you laughing at?" he asked his voice pitched low that would have melted me, WOULD HAVE, I shivered and leaned away from him as far as I could in the steel cage that were his arms.

"Why would it matter to you?" I retorted angrily. "Let me go." I demanded it. I would not stand for this, it upset me very much; I felt my impulsiveness getting out of hand. It was like a beast ready to dismember him and burn him if I let it. But I didn't. I should. But I wouldn't. "Let go."

"oh, but dawn why? I love holding you!" he turned his dark eyes on me to try and scorch me to do his will, but mine was ironclad and he had no hold on me, he would never get anything out of me never again, besides I was always a sucker for "puppy" faces not "heat you up and do it right here right now" faces, they were never to my liking so HE wasn't to my liking. I focused back to Lucas who was glaring at Jacob. His arms slack, making my escape easy. "You smell." I said as I pushed away from him wrinkling my nose in his direction. "Did you put on to much cologne again? It smells. I hope it doesn't rub off on me, I hate that scent." Something I must have said startled both of them because their faces were both open with shock. "You both have been warned in advanced don't give me that look like I'm utterly rude." I said and then walked off, I noticed that the professor and the other native here had moved off and were in a deep discussion and out of the blue I wanted to be involved it looked like a heated debate. It looked like fun. I cautiously walked over to them ignoring the two men's eyes boring into the back of my head. When I was next to the professor I took in what the gist of the conversation was.

"-yes but surely though the species' actions are terrible to an extent there must be exceptions'-"the professor went on but the native stopped him and said.

"You always look for exceptions but can't those exceptions still pose a threat one tiny bit of carelessness and a pact could be broken."

"Sam you're not listening to me-"

"I'm listening fine doctor I just don't understand you. Defining a monster is a moot point, very opinionated business I think; besides it's just a legend."

"But most legends are based on some form of truth." I interjected, both men stared at me, my professor with a sense of pride yet unease, for my impulsiveness i'm sure, but Sam with a sense of surprise. "you see to explain things people would put an exaggeration or meaning behind it but i'm sure you already know that, you look smart enough any way, because of this most legends are considered to be true in a way, so the monsters in legends could just be everyday people put into an extreme manner because that is what they SEEMED like. It couldn't be who they were, or are…" I stopped and considered that, interested in my own turn of thoughts. "Hhhmmmm…" but before I could start off Doctor Michaels beat me.

"Sam may I introduce you to one of my favorite students Dawn Swan. She is a first year at Dartmouth University, we are really very lucky to have her here, she is kind of an exception this year, as you can see, she has very interesting views." I raised my hand up and smiled kindly to him. He took my hand and said "Sam Uley, but just Sam is fine."

"Alright, Dawn than, Just Dawn." I said back unemotionally.

"Do you happen to have any family up here Dawn?"

"….. I might have some extended family, I'm originally from Maine, maybe, I met this girl at Dartmouth, her name was Bella Swan, and actually we were roommates! I think she mentioned something about Washington but I thought she meant the capital, well it doesn't matter because she took night classes with her fiancé, what was his name……Ed- Edie, Ed-mend, EDMUND!" I said in a positive voice, and nodded once as an affirmation, but I saw that Sam tried hard not to laugh or smile I could see it. "What's so funny?" I asked seriously offended, this is the second time in the span of like two minutes that I've been laughed at, its annoying, not to mention that I hated it when people laughed at me for no obvious reason.

"His name was edWARD, not edMUND!" he explained.

"oh." But I didn't express my sensitivity to his laughter, I was about to say something I knew would be considered rude when I was cut off again by Dr. Michaels. I guess he really doesn't want me to get into trouble around here, "Dawn why don't you go down to the cabins we rented out and make sure everyone gets their bags in their rooms, Kay?" he asked hurriedly and handed me the keys to the Charter bus.

"Busy work." I stated plainly but I took the keys and stalked off.

His stench hit me before he was even in sight and when he was sure I had spotted him he waved and called "Dawn, Hey Dawn!! Wait up!!" but I didn't wait I ran to the bus but dang it he was faster he had me with my back against the door; he knows how I hate to be cornered. This bothered me how'd he do that, that wasn't humanly possible and then the breeze blew ruffling my golden tinted hair and his eyes went a shade darker, he looked like he wanted to eat me.

"move." I said instinctively defensive. "I have to unpack everyone's stuff for them; I can do it by myself."

"Oh. I don't doubt that but Dr. Michaels wants me to keep an eye on you make sure you don't get into trouble." He replied lightly, but his eyes still burned. Just when did his hazel honey eyes turn so menacing, and he was surely not getting any sleep because there were large purple rings under his eyes. I pursed my lips against anything I might say that would give me away and told him "fine, whatever." I turned around and started pulling out duffel bags, suitcases, pillows placing them in a huge pile between me and him. He laughed as he started to pull them off the pile one at a time, trying to get closer to me.

"Isn't this a little fruitless seeing as we still need to drive over to the Cabin's and all anyway." Lucas asked looking at me with amusement. I looked up at the sky there were no clouds the sun shown brightly, beating down. That Caused drops of sweat to ball up on my face, I smiled crookedly.

"We'll walk then." I stated smugly. Being impulsive had its perks.

"Why?" he asked almost appalled at the idea. Evidently he had wanted to be with me alone on the bus.

"Why not?" I shrugged. "Doesn't look like rain to me."

"But why?"

"Think of it as an executive decision." I went on ignoring the complaint in his voice.

"But he gave you the keys for a reason why walk then." He said matter-of-factly, folding his arms over his chest like he'd won or something. I rolled my eyes.

"Look, I'm not qualified to drive that thing. Besides I think walking is healthier for you."

"Since when did you start caring about your health?" He asked.

"Since two minutes ago." I said snidely. I picked up two of the heavier bags and started off towards the reservations only tourist lodging, which was totally booked for the remainder of the summer.

After about two hours of hauling crap over to the cabins I realized how exhausted I was. It might be busy work but it didn't matter, it was HARD, and physically straining, my mother would through a fit if she found out about exactly what I had to do here. I heaved a sigh and started off towards the bus yet again. This is the last load I realized and smiled to myself halfway done I thought happily. When I got there Lucas had grabbed four suitcases like it was nothing, than I noticed exactly what he was wearing. It was a longed sleeved SWEATER, over a turtle neck shirt. I stopped and watched him open mouthed, as he walked past me he smiled and winked. He wasn't sweating, AT ALL. That was crazy weird because here I am stripped down to some short workout shorts rolled up at the waist band as high as I could get them and a spaghetti strapped shirt and I was practically take a bath in my sweat, EWW! Gross! How did he do it with out breaking a sweat? It must be some guy thing, I reasoned, just shaking this ominous feeling off. And I grabbed the last two bags roughly. Causing myself to stumble and trip. But before I could hit the ground two strong ultra warm hands caught me.

"Whoa!" a deep voice rumbled.

"Oh thanks," I automatically said pulling myself away from the guy without looking up, and when I did I realized who it was. "Oh hey Jacob!" I said happily. "How goes it?" I was totally at ease my mind wasn't wandering and for the most part I felt pretty good, though I was puffing still, these college kids never pack light. I never did think they understood the actual definition of "packing light".

"Hey need some help?" he asked nicely.

"Oh that'd be great!" and it would, we still had to sort the bags than put them with room numbers. "here." I handed him one of the bags but instead he grabbed both and looked around for more but there wasn't any. I shrugged and told him to hold on I had to get something. I went into the bus and grabbed a piece of paper on the huge dash board, and was right back outside. "Come on lets get going." I said lightly. I was so close to being free for the night and I for sure wanted to check out those cliffs I'd seen on my way here.

"So what are you doing when you're done?" Jacob asked me casually, I didn't mind, I didn't feel so abnormal around him.

"I wanted to check out those really cool cliffs by the ocean I saw on the way down here. Do you know what I'm talking about." I was sure he did.

"Uuuhhhh…" he was spared to answer because Lucas walked over to us gracefully, lethally, I thought. Wait when did Lucas ever become lethal? Much less graceful? Something was not quite right with him and though I felt no attachment to him I was sure this was the reason we hadn't lasted; and honestly I wanted the truth and closure but he was sure to give me neither.

"Hello there." He said to Jacob, almost territorially, "whatchya doing'?" he asked me childishly as he squeezed between me and Jacob. I just snorted; though it was unladylike it made me feel better. "Come on Dawn we're almost done! And I've behaved so far." And with that he slapped my butt and before his hand left gave the left cheek a squeeze. I froze my eye wide with anger, I was gonna deck him, I was going to deck him, and he would deserve ever last bit of the beating I put on him.

"You make me SICK!" I yelled in his face and shoved him away, than decided instead of deck him I'll kick him in the shin. Once I did I regretted it. "AH! ow ow ow OW!" it was like kicking a wall. Ugh I hated him. I hopped around and almost fell over but strong warm hands caught me again. This time I didn't push away. I leaned into him. It hurt so badly, "I hope I didn't break it" and Lucas was just sitting there laughing. "Pompous ass." I added that shut him up, that shut him up good and fast.

"That's not very nice Dawn; if it broke it's your own fault."

Jacob reaction to this was odd. He looked up at Lucas and GROWLED, deep deep from his chest, I felt it vibrate as I hung on for my foot's life, but can anyone really growl like that? It doesn't make sense to me, how did these boys do it? Maybe it was a Native American thing I'll learn about later, who knows? It was just so odd.

"Lucas you know better than to touch me like that." I interjected sternly "I don't belong to you and never again will I ever." That's when he really went quiet.

"Dawn…" he warned like he was going to loose his temper.

"Don't 'DAWN' me, get over it! Our eclipse DONE, over, zip, zilch, gone, never going to happen again in any lifetime, especially not this one. The sun's come back. If you haven't noticed I am the NEW dawn. And every pun was intended." I said and with out really realizing it my grip on Jacob tightened. He was utterly speechless, just staring at me mouth open and though I really couldn't see his face I felt his eyes, I felt his breathe, I was so aware of him it was unreal. Lucas's eyes went cold, dead almost, and he grabbed me from Jacob's hold,

"we'll be right back, excuse us." We said tightly. His hard grip on me hurt and it was just getting worse by the minute.

"Lucas let go, Lucas I said let go. LUCAS" I warned through gritted teeth, "you're hurting me!" but he persistently tugged me on, we rounded the corner to one of the buildings and he threw me up against a wall. My back arched as the pain pierced me in a hundred different places; I yelped in pain oh goodness did it hurt. Anger coursed through me I hurt so much, suddenly his hand was on my throat, pressing me against the wall, and my feet didn't touch the ground. I was scared and in pain. "l-lu-casssss…" was all I could hiss through my teeth. His grip tightened and my vision tunneled. I gasped and tried to pry his hand off but I wasn't strong enough. His eyes were black, they had no bottom he looked hungry and I was scared that I was going to be main course.

"Dawn? What did I do for you to be absolutely repulsed by me?" there was a tone of psychotic delusions in his voice and it made my fear flutter, I wish he didn't want me, "you loved me…." He went on. I didn't want to hear this it was last summer that all of that changed, why he couldn't see it was his fault for this bothered me, it was inevitable. "I did everything for you and now you just toss me aside as if I'm nothing what do I need to give you for you to want me back?"

"N-nothing…" I rasped. "I-I don't want y-you, n-never-r agai-innn..." I was done that's all I had to say. As my vision narrowed even more all I could see were his eyes and how soulless they were, such far cries from the first time I'd seen them. Suddenly a whoosh sound filled me and I realized it was me breathing in, my throat wasn't constricting, but before my vision opened to all fields his mouth was on mine, hard, cold, taking and taking never giving like he used to. His lips worked mine hard, his tongue speared my mouth and viciously he took even more from me, leaving me defenseless. I whimpered as I was forced to endure this. His iron grasp held my face I couldn't twist out of his hold. My hands were trying desperately to get the leech off of me, I pushed, I punch, I smacked. Anything I did hurt me more than I hurt him. Actually it made him laugh cruelly as his onslaught continued. It hurt so badly. When he finally let me breathe again I quickly turned my face from his. I was trapped hyperventilating; if I didn't get my inhaler soon it would go in to a full blown attack. I couldn't breathe; my lungs ached at the sudden rush of air. Tears started rolling down my face, I wasn't sad or depressed. I was in a fury, nothing, nothing, could make me angrier. I jumped as one of his ice cold hands touched my right inner thigh. I was wrong I became the angriest I ever had been in my life. I swatted his hand away which startled him to look up into my face and my eyes. Once he saw the fury the hurt the pain, he backed off. So quickly that I couldn't catch myself and tumbled to my knees. I wrapped my arms around my shoulders to stop myself from doing something I might do that I'd regret later. Much later. I didn't realize that he left until I looked up and saw Jacob looking down at me with a look of pure hate and rage, he was shaking terribly, It looked like he was about to go after Lucas but suddenly I shivered and was flung into a full blown asthma attack. The air wouldn't go into my lungs I could feel my air ways constrict, oh goodness. I was ready to die.

"in-in-inhaler…." I wheezed out difficultly. It hurt my lungs. Now I clung to myself to keep it all in side of me. Suddenly Jacob's burning hands scooped me up. An arm braced my back as his other arm held me behind my knees. He ran to the professor and Sam who I guess were finishing up touring the reservation with the other college students. Jacob brought me over my breathing still wheezing and not anywhere near under control.

"Sam, professor she needs her inhaler." Jacob's chest rumbled before the words came out. The professor suddenly jumped into action, he ran over to the bus but none of the bags were there so he went into the bus and came back out a few seconds later with a paper bag and ran back over. Jacob slowly and gently put me down on the ground. He squatted next to me and kept me from tumbling backwards as his hand supported me. When the professor got to me he handed me the bag as he explained.

"It's almost too late for the inhaler, her breathing is to shallow, if this doesn't help her she'll need to go to the hospital." Looking back to me he helped me hold the bag to cover my mouth and to count. But I couldn't get it back under control. Sam came back, wait when'd he leave? It doesn't matter BREATHE I had to force my concentration on only this Breathe.

"I called Dr. Carlisle Cullen; he'll be here in a few minutes. He works for the Forks Hospital. He's a good man. He'll help." He said and as he finished there was a roar of an engine and three people jumped out of a silver Volvo. And suddenly there she was. Just as striking as before. Her eyes a shocking topaz, her deep brunette hair almost glimmering, her pale skin pulled tight from worry.

"Dawn!" she exclaimed panicky, but she didn't come to close and good thing the smell it surrounded me again and I couldn't tell where he was, not only did my breathing become even shallower but I started to go into shock.

"What happened?" a smooth bass came in from no where. I felt Jacob's chest as he rumbled a reply.

"I found her hyperventilating and huddled up against one of the walls by the cabins for rent."

"Do you know what put her in this state?" The doctor asked. Cool hands started methodically checking my vital signs.

"No." but he said it with an undertone saying, NOT HERE NOT NOW. I guess the doctor understood because he started speaking to me, telling me what he was going to do, and why, like I cared, I just wanted a decent lungful of air right now. Bella heaved over a portable breathing device attached to a humidifier and set it up for the doctor, when she was done he handed me the mask that was to go over my nose and mouth then got a syringe full of a liquid and inserted it into the tubing, causing it to go into a gaseous state. I did my breathing, professor Michaels counting out loud for me. After three to four minutes I was breathing normally again. Professor Michaels than stood up and directed the college students to go ahead to the cabins that he would be with them shortly. When he turned back to me he smiled and said

"Dawn, don't scare me like that again, next time carry your inhaler with you." When he was done he went off after the students shooing the stragglers away, suddenly I didn't feel so closed up. Great now I was a claustrophobic too.

"Dawn," said a timid voice.

"Bella?" I whispered surprised.

"Are you alright?" I could tell she was uncomfortable but I didn't know why.

"I think so, why are you jittery?" I asked her.

"What?" she asked startled.

"You're jittery, why?" she chuckled lightly.

"I'm not jittery dawn."

"Yeah what ever." I said and started taking off the mask, but apparently I had to keep it on for a few more minutes because the doctor put his icy hand over the mask and shook his head.

"Dawn?" Bella said trying to get my attention.

"Yeah what's up?"

"I got to go! You should come over sometime and see Charlie, Okays?"

"I guess…"

"He'd like that! See you later." She said with a wave. I guess she didn't think I'd notice the tension around her eyes or the way she didn't come to hug me like she got used to doing at Dartmouth. That hurt my feelings. Soon after Dr. Cullen took the machinery and mask and nodded politely to Jacob and me and than shook hands with Sam. And before I knew it the Volvo peeled out onto the road out of La push. I sighed in frustration that evident on my face. And than on an impulse I leaned back against the super warm body still supporting me. The warmth lulled me and then I was exhausted and all I wanted to do was sleep.

"hey," I wasn't expecting him to say anything so when he did I jumped and sat straight up. "sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh, oh no, I just was tired." I said as I faked a yawn loudly. "Geez I'm beat, I should… not try to get up because I'll fall." I stated I knew I was right. After big attacks like that you get dizzy if you move around to soon. As I looked around that's when I noticed how alone we were. And then how not so alone, I saw him in the shadow of the trees watching me, I was his prey, now. Oh how I wished I was just as revolting to him as he was to me.

But that would never happen.


	2. Chapter 2 Dreaming

Characters

Dawn- college student come for an internship trip to la push to study the culture, heritage, artifacts, ectect.

Lucas- upperclassman college student come with internship trip to help guide the newbie's, had deluded himself in to thinking dawn still likes him, he is her ex boyfriend.

Professor Jordan Michaels- working with a museum on this internship campaign, found dawn to be very enthusiastic, though a first year college student asked dawn to come along for the experience but she was only really going to make her own notes when she had time she was basically there officially as their errand runner.

Extra students-…….

Time/Setting-

Four and a half years after the "Volturi Incident"

Mostly takes place in LaPush and some in Forks

Hey guys thanks for being patient with me, life just got really busy, sorry again!

Chapter 2: Dreaming

The darkness engulfed me as the cold enveloped me in an embrace. The dreaded cold, never again would I ever let it into my heart. The bars enclosed around my arms. His arms were the bars

'No' I yelled. 'I don't want it! I don't want any of it!' a beast raged within me while I struggled futilely against his prison.

'No! NO!' I grew more frantic, though I didn't know why at that moment, then the incision. I didn't know what pierced me all I knew was that something did. At first just the knowledge that something entered me made me numb. It was the pinch that jolted me and the draining that occurred brought me back, giving me the sensation of being wrong, dirty.

The scary part was feeling me slipping….. away, suddenly it pulled out and I felt the wetness stream down my neck, pulsing with my speeding heart.

Blood.

I could smell it.

I'd always been sensitive to that coppery metallic smell.

As if on cue, once id thought that word a burning sensation puckered in my jugular vein right as the base of my jaw where the blood oozed steadily from down my neck. For a split second I felt the monsters face nuzzle the other side of my neck and I thought stricken that he was going to insert his poisonous fangs into my body again but I belatedly realized he already did what he wanted to do.

Fire.

The Fire.

It spread.

It spread slowly at first like a campfire consuming too many coals, but soon the slow eating fire reached my heart which caused it to flare to life. As if someone poured an unlimited gasoline into the flame, it caused the painful sensation, to spread faster through my body and to devour me.

As the fire heated through my body and worsened the cold hands that kept me in place turned freezing on me, directly contradicting the heat burning through my body, tears seemingly evaporated off of my skin. The extreme differences between these two temperatures caused my body to go into painful convulsions as my mind screamed out in horror

'This just couldn't be real!' I cried. 'No I'm dreaming! Please god, let me be dreaming!' after that it just got worse, the fire spread even faster, now reaching my fingers and toes. I could feel it as it made its relentless way back up to my heart and soon to my brain.

It was too late, whatever I was going to become, and nothing could save me.

Nothing.

I was…

Hopeless.

When I thought that word, releasing my restraints and just enduring the pain two very large hands came out of nowhere, russet in color they grabbed my face gently between each one and wiped away my tears. The heat emanating from them was soothing and seemed to sear through the fire, forcing it out from my body; but the cold snarled and yanked at me trying to plunge me back into his cold cruel night mare. I cried out desperate for the heat.

I wanted….

I needed….

I had to become the heat.

It was the only sanctuary from the cold. The only thing able to protect me was the heat. I was resolved, by any means necessary I had to become part of the heat.

As the fire died away so did the cold. I could feel the pain ebbing until it became nothing more. The chill disipatated as the darkness faded gradually to a gray, which then paled to vagueness where nothing mattered.


End file.
